1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an antenna device and an electronic timepiece.
2. Related Art
As a near-field wireless communication technique between electronic devices, Bluetooth (trademark registered) is known. For example, an electronic timepiece which performs wireless communications between an electronic device and the timepiece according to the Bluetooth (trademark registered) standard is disclosed (JP-A-2003-152582).
However, according to the technique of JP-A-2003-152582, since the chip antenna is arranged at a position different from the circuit board, miniaturization is difficult and the structure is complex. Also, according to the technique of JP-A-2003-152582, the casing is formed of a non-conductive member and the use of a metallic case is not assumed. Thus, it is hard to say that, in the case where an antenna is arranged inside a metallic case, problems with the configuration are solved in terms of whether sufficient measures can be taken to prevent deterioration in antenna properties due to the antenna being surrounded by the metal, and deterioration in properties due to the proximity between the antenna and the battery and the contact or proximity between the antenna and the case or the like.